


Yet all along I knew we'd be fine

by 18ziam



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Bottom Zayn, Fingering, Gay Sex, Knotting, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Omega Zayn, Top Liam, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18ziam/pseuds/18ziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn Malik and Liam Payne decide to take an example from their fellow bandmates Louis and Harry, and confess their relationship to the world. A few happy days re-encountered, a couple of laughs, then BAM! Zayn's on his heat. And well; It's highly predictable what happens next!<br/>{Just a one shot}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yet all along I knew we'd be fine

It all started with a tweet

@zaynmalik1d: *Hey guys, we have some news for you, just go to our official site; hope you enjoy :) x*

At least the tweet didn't sound as nervous as Zayn was.

Soon enough the replies flooded his comments section; including varying tweets from his three bandmates and boyfriend.

@niallhoran: *I told ya ! I wasnt called the "cap'n of the ships" for no reason ! Congrats bro ! Join the homos ! *  
@Louis_Tomlinson : *U came out wid out telling me! Bitch I ain't smoking with u anymore: get yer own crack *  
@Harry_Styles : *I take it Simon agreed, huh? Well deserved babe! Now Lou, you, Li and I can double date!! Soooo excited!All the love.x*  
@Real_Liam_Payne: *@harrystyles Bro, plzz bck offfffff at least now, u hav ur own man; stop stealing mineee #ziamisbetterthanzarry*  
@zaynmalik1d :*Guys could you stop filling up my feed aha :) x*

"Ziam Paylik" (christened by the fandom) was the second most shipped 1D couple after *Larry Stylinson*, and unsurprisingly, the pair's video coming out to the world was generally, enthusiastically received.  
Both Zayn *and Liam*, who was never patient, had to admit; waiting all that time was eventually worth it. Zayn and Liam were truly glad, that Perrie Edwards and Sophia Smith, their non- existent girlfriends received no hate from the hormonal teenagers the world called directioners, excluding the few homophobics in the family. 

Neither were really bothered by the occasional hate spams peppering their flattering direct messages or the unpleasant stereotypical remarks that Louis (thankfully) always stood up to. They were on cloud nine, quite literally as they flew over the Atlantic ocean. The instantaneous comments and retweets soon started notifying Zayn, ranging from *ZIAM ZISM ZISN ZIAN ZIAN SIAB ZAM SISN ZIAM XISN ZIAM ZISB AIND ZIABXIANJS REAL OG LORD OG DCJDFGD-* and other misspelt versions of the pair's names, *I THINK I JUST DIED OF FEELS #teamziam * and *i fucking knew sMG WAS ZIAM AF #ziamwinsatlife* to the other extreme *ZAYN BABE YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME?! JUST KIDDING! ENJOY YOUR WEIRD GAY SEX WHILE THE GIRLS AND I CELEBRATE OUR "BREAKUP" !!! xxx #crocodiletears #whenbaeisgay* from the lovely Perrie Edwards herself.  
"Babe , remember this?" Liam questions, showing the lit screen of his iPhone 6 to his lover, distracting him from his little moment of joy(not that lovesick Zayn minded).  
Zayn laughs that heavenly laugh which fans claim wake the angels and Liam claims were made by angels. "That's the time you fell over on stage after Lou spilt water over the slides!"as Liam cracks a knowing grin in reciprocation.  
"*Actually*, I was try'na fill that water gun and it went dodgy last minute" Louis cuts as Niall laughs his signature *hahahahahahaahhaahahaha*s.  
"Remember that time Liam didn't know what **shipping** was and he was all like "Ya ain't shipping me anywhere"" Harry drawls defensively as the others laugh again, and even advocative Zayn can't hold back the giggle that escapes his lips. "Shu' up" Liam pouts, shoving Zayn's skinny, yet powerful bicep away. "How about the time Harry dropped his phone in soup to see if it floated?" Liam suggestively asks as a fresh cut of giggles erupts. "You guys are always mean to me" Harry pouts, pitying himself as he turns away from the laughing crowd, to face the unmoving scenery that was his window. "Aww Hazza! C'mon! At least you didn't reply "Jump high kiddo ! Make it count !" to a fan about to suicide!" Louis says pointedly as Zayn bursts out laughing, Harry chokes on his own spit, Liam frowns and Niall groans.

"That was not funny guys" Liam says in a motherly tone, as Harry sincerely agrees, nodding his wild curly head rapidly. "Sorry boo!" Zayn apologizes, nuzzling his silky hair into Liam's broad chest, placing his tan hand over Liam's calloused one, and Liam smiles graciously. 

"Plus, you were the one whose trousers fell of their own accord" Liam recalls fondly, while the rest snickered. "Oh c'mon", Zayn snorts "I did the world a favour by showing them my pornstar- worthy curves" Zayn claims as everyone except Liam guffaws.  
Liam cannot *not* agree with Zayn on that one.  
"Harry's ass is better" Louis hums "And even better with my prick in it" he adds nonchalantly as Niall blushes crimson. "*Guyssss I'm not gayy*" he whines, with the tone of a five year old saying something wasn't its fault. "Oh c'mon Niall! We've seen Josh getting familiar with your cock enough times" Liam states, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively as the lads with the exception of Niall crack up. "*One time!* And he was drunk!" "But you weren't" Harry responds matter-of-factly, instantly followed by cat calls and wolf whistles and *oohs* directed towards the Irishman. "Shut upp" Niall hisses, his cheeks burning a fiery red. 

As Zayn laughs at the antics of his immature friends, he feels a sudden urge to itch his skin. It feels like tiny red ants biting at it, as it burns up. He winces, immediately remembering having the same feeling for a few days in a row. He inhales sharply, as his skin crawls with pins and needles. As the others laugh on, he shudders unnoticeably, and wraps his arms around his frail body, closing his legs, kneecaps pressed against the other.

Harry, who was till know either laughing, or gazing lovingly at Louis, picks up a scent. Being the Omega he is, he only has to sniff for a moment before cursing under his breath. Before he can voice his thoughts, the two Alphas in the room both stop the conversation and sniff the air curiously. Louis catches on quicker than the innocent Liam and immediately nuzzles his nose into Harry's pale neck, nosing the soft skin and desperately inhaling the pheromones constantly being emitted. 

Liam widens his eyes, and growls animalistically, literally manhandling Harry and Louis before shoving them out of the lounge of the jet. He then hurries over to a whining Zayn, and takes his small body into his arms, immediately unbuckling his tight skinny jeans. Once they are off, Liam can clearly see the damp spot formed on the fabric of his boxers, and he instinctively licks his lips. He could stare all day long, if he wasn't interrupted by a needy moan from his boyfriend on heat. He shifts Zayn so his bum is positioned just over Liam's fattening cock, before tugging his Klein's down. He gasps as Zayn's leaking erection springs free, slapping his lower abdomen, where it lays twitching occasionally. Liam's lustful eyes travel down Zayn's crease, where slick has flooded from his puckering, pink hole. "Liam-" Zayn groans almost inaudibly, and presses his bum into his tented groin area. Liam hisses, and taps the tacky skin of Zayn's inner thighs, before sliding two of his fingers in, seeing that Zayn was stretched enough the previous night. Zayn visibly shivers, before pressing his hips down on Liam's unmoving fingers. When Liam doesn't react, he himself thrusts his hips on the intrusion, whining lowly as he tries to get his prostate touched. The first time, he groans, the second time, his cock twitches, the third time, whenLiam crooks his fingers against the nerve bundle, Zayn actually cums because of the situation, white hot (literally) liquid flying over his own face, before it hangs from the tips of his eyelashes. 

Liam, still unsatisfied bucks his hips into Zayn's right cheek, as his lover's cock softens down. 

Zayn, still sensitive from his first orgasm of the evening, moans femininely as his cock twitches against his sticky lower stomach. Liam jabs his fingers in, immediately finding Zayn's prostate and sets up a steady rhythm of thrusts, while brightly licking Zayn's wet slit.  
Precum is soon bubbling over for the second time out of Zayn's cock, and Liam decides he's ready. He sets Zayn down on a passenger seat, and shrugs off his jeans, as Zayn seductively eyes him, tattooed hand pumping his own cock, pearls of his own cum dried on his eyelashes.  
Liam groans loudly as his cock hits up against his stomach, thick, angry and red. Suddenly, he walks out of the cabin, leaving Zayn puzzled. *The hell?*He returns a few moments later, thin latex rolled over his throbbing red cock. Zayn actually laughs at Liam's precautionary measures and Liam pouts. "Can't get you pregnant on tour" be points out and walks over to his boyfriend. He picks him off the leather of the seat, and lowers him down on his cock.  
The pair groan simultaneously, and Liam starts thrusting inside Zayn, giving no time to adjust, the slick running down both of their thighs. Liam tweaks Zayn's pert nipple, and takes the bud into his mouth, sucking at it to match the pace of his thrusting. The duo can feel the base of Liam's dick growing rapidly, and soon the head is too big to thrust into Zayn.

While Liam is knotted in Zayn, he sucks furiously over Zayn's bare (they didn't even realize when that happened) upper body, a lovebite here, a bruise there, scratches raked down his spinal area. Zayn arches into the touch and resumes thrusting his hips down on Liam's, the base slowly reducing in size. They passionately kiss as Liam bangs Zayn's abused prostate, while pumping his circumcised length. 

"I-I -" Zayn starts and his cock pulses rapidly, warm jets shooting out onto Liam's toned chest. Liam groans as Zayn swipes a finger through it, sucking his own fluid off like there's no tomorrow. 

A few more sloppy thrusts, onamatopaeic skin-against-skin sounds, and Liam orgasms into the latex. As Zayn gets off his softening cock, he rolls off the used condom, and licks off the remainder of Liam's cum.

"I don't think I can last a second round babe" Liam says as the two laugh. He pulls on his black boxers, and fetches a wet flannel. He wipes the cum off his chest as his feisty Omega watches, awed. "I love you Liam. Thank you Liam" he sincerely says, covering himself up with the nearest sponsored blanket. Liam smiles fondly and presses a chaste kiss to his lover's lips. "Love you too babe" he says, wiping the last of the solidifying cum off his chest, before pulling the bottom section of Zayn's seat out like a bed. He lies down next to his boyfriend, who promptly moves over, stretching his skinny, lanky legs out. They both doze off, wrapped in each other's arms, unaware of the volcano that will explode the following morning when Louis returns to see his "favourite" blanket stained with his best mate's cum. Best thing to wake up to.  
-*fin*-

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, this piece is a bit amateur, and probably has quite a few amateurish mistakes!! Frankly speaking, I read fics more than I write them! I have an account on Quotev where I post some stuff,but I haven't accessed it lately. Feedback and constructive criticism is highly appreciated!!! - Nicki xo ♪


End file.
